Field of the Invention
This invention is related to systems and methods for providing comprehensive care for stoma patients. More particularly, the invention is related to a system for providing a sensor device for detecting a fill level of a stoma bag fitted over and around a stoma and a wireless platform in communication with the sensor device to periodically advise the patient of needed actions.
Description of the Related Art
An ostomy is a surgical procedure used to create a small opening or stoma on the abdominal wall for releasing waste matter from the bowel or bladder. A stoma appears like a small spout. Waste matter that comes out of the stoma is collected in an external ostomy or stoma bag or pouch.
In a colostomy procedure, the stoma is formed by drawing the healthy end of the large intestine or colon through an incision in the anterior abdominal wall and suturing it into place. The portion of the colon that is cut and extended through the abdominal wall can be in a number of locations, such as the ascending, the transverse or the descending portion. If in the descending portion, the effluent would be more dense and would be more similar to that of a person who has not had any such procedure. The further up the intestine, the less absorption would take place, and the effluent would become more unfamiliar in appearance and consistency.
In an ileostomy, an opening is made in the belly (abdominal wall) and the end of the ileum (the lowest part of the small intestine) is brought through this opening to form a stoma, usually on the lower right side of the abdomen. In either case, a collection bag is attached to the stoma. Since the collection bag is flexible and the extruding section tissue that one attaches to the collection bag is also flexible, there can be leaks at the attachment region, particularly as the bag becomes fuller and there is more fluid pressure from the bag contents at the attachment region.
In some cases, for colostomy, ileostomy or urostomy patients, the stoma may be temporary allowing the bowel or bladder to heal before the stoma is reversed. The length of time before reversal varies but most are not reversed before three months. In other cases, the stoma may be permanent.
Patients with an ileostomy or colostomy have an impaired quality of life related to the difficulties involved with having the external stoma bag and the fact that patients with a stoma have no control over their release of waste matter. Although patients with an ileostomy may have a better quality of life as compared to patients with a colostomy, both procedures limit the range of activities that recipients are comfortable undertaking. The more liquid nature of the ileostomy or urostomy effluent, which creates more fluid pressure at a stoma bag attachment region, can predispose these patients' to dehydration and their bags to overfill; whereas colostomy patients, having a higher effluent consistency, are more susceptible to blockages of the attachment region (which is narrower than the bag itself).
These problems are particularly important to patient populations with long term or permanent colostomy or ileostomy. Overfilling and breakage/leakage of the collection bag can affect a patient's ability to function in social environments, go out in public, have intimate relationships with significant others, and can interfere with sleep patterns due to high internal output and nighttime overfilling of the bag.
One difference in patients with an ileostomy bag is that because the contents are more liquefied than in a colostomy, the bag can often be drained several times before it is replaced whereas a colostomy bag must be replaced every time it is filled.
There is a need for a convenient device that can prevent unexpected bag overfilling, breakage, and nighttime accidents. The device should be capable of being configured to store and email output data to the patient's health care providers. The device should have the potential to reduce ostomy related dehydration through more accurate volume recording and sharing. The device should be configured to easily determine the rate of fill of the bag since this may predict whether a patient is headed toward dehydration.